slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-10557720-20130916184142
Lil: Ej, panie ładny masz ty dziewczyne. - odstawił mnie na ziemię. Marsh: Ty jesteś nią, ona tobą... - zrobił zamyśloną minę - Na jedno wychodzi! Lil: Ta. Może i pan ładny, ale dość głupi.- poklepałam go po ramieniu. Marsh: Ładny? - zapytał z podniesionymi brwiami Lil: Brzydki - odpowiedziałam z pięknym wyszczerzem. Marsh: Atrix, by tak nie powiedziała. Lil: Ale ja i owszem.\ Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam, że dookoła nas zabrali się uczniowie mojej szkoły. Naszczęscie dyry ani żadnych nauczycieli jeszcze nie było... Oprócz Pani Miki, ale ona nie jest nauczycielem, tylko sekretarką i do tego ma 20 lat. Więc zachowuje się mniej więcej jak my. Nie zwraca uwagi na drobne popisy. Jak jest bójka to rozdziela delikwentów, ale ani razu nie doniosła dyrce. Lil: Hej, wszystkim? --: Kim jest twój przyjaciel? - krzyknął jakiś człowieczek z tyłu. Lil: Przyjaciel? Jaki przy... A no tak! Podszedł do mnie od tyłu i złapał w talii. Marsh: No przedstaw mnie. -** No, ludzie! Powiedz mu coś. Ciekawe czy przez te 400 lat jak jestem tu zamknięta, też tak zarywa do panieniek. A poza tym jest dla ciebie za stary, jest od ciebie starszy o 987 lat. A dopiero od stu jest wśród śmiertelników.** Lil: (ok) Puść mnie staruchu, albo odetne Ci te paluszki. - powiedziałam groźnie, ale i na tyle cicho, aby tylko on słyszał. Nastychmiast mnie puścił i podrapał się po głowie. Chcialam odejść, ale zapomniałam o tej chordzie otaczającej nas. Rozalia przepchnęła się z Lysanderem do samego środka. R: Hej, Lili! Kim się pyta co to za przystojniaczek? Lil: Hejo, was moge przedstawić. Marshall. Marsh: Co? Lil: Gunwo. To jest Roza. Roza- Marshall, Marshall- Roza. Marsh: Miło mi ci... Lil: Ona ma chłopaka. - powiedziałam mu cicho do ucha. Marsh: ... Cze. R: Hej. Lil: A z Lysanderem się znacie. Lys: Nie. Nie przypominam sobie. Lil: Co? -** On i ten czerwonowłosy tego nie pamiętają. Wymazałam im pamięć, kiedy byłaś naładowana mocą. ** Lil: (Aha...) Pomyłka! Lysander to jest Marshall, Marshall to Lysander. Lys: Miło mi. Marsh: Mi troche mniej. Lys: Słycham? Marsh: Nic... - powiedział szybko i się obrócił na pięcie. Minęła chwila, ja rozmawiałam z Rozalią i kilkoma dziewczynami z innych klas, np. Madi z 1c czy Amanda z 2a. Marshall rozmawiał, lub raczej flirtował z innymi dziewczynami, na co Atrix kazała mi go bić łokciem w żebra. Grupka szybko się rozeszła, bo żadne z nas nie odpowiadało na najczęściej zadawane pytania, takie jak: - Ile to ciacho ma lat? / Ile masz lat, przystojniaczku? - Ma dziewczynę? / Masz już dziewczynę? - Jak on zeskoczył z tegodachu, że mu nic nie jest? / Jak ty z tamtąd zeskoczyłeś? - Dlaczego on woli Ciebię, odemnie ?! / Dlaczego się z tą Lili zadajesz? (Ta... Amber...) - Wpadniesz na impreze o 17.15? / Wpadniesz na impreze o 17.15? - Czy moż...;;;; Chwila wróć do poprzedniego pytania. Impreza?! Lil: Jasne, że będe. Marsh: A ja razem z tobą. Lil: Nie. Marsh: Tak. Lil: Nie. Marsh: Tak. Lil: W życiu Cie nie wezmę na impreze. Na dodatek u Kastiela. Marsh: Skąd wiesz, że to u niego? Lil: Bo właśnie zaprasza nas jego kuzynka, która z nim mieszka. W tym momęcie przerwała mi Roza, która już dawno temu spławiła Lysandera. Buu... R: To idziemy na zakupy? Lil: Nie. Znajde coś w szafie. Nie noszę sukienek, więc zostają spodnie. R: Szkoda... To idę namówić kogoś innego, narazie! Lil: Naraska! Szybko pobiegła w stronę wejścia i- i -i teraz! Już jej nie ma. Lil: To było też do ciebie Marshall. Marsh: Będe tu na ciebie czekać. - przytulił mnie, to było dziwne. Lil: Wow! Przesadzasz! To, że twoja dziewczyna jest we mnie, to nie zanaczy, że ją jestem! Jednym ruchem odepchnęłam go od siebie. Lil: Atrix, chcesz się pożegnać? +: Cześć, słonko. Lil: Aaaa. Zwinęłam się z bólu i przez to przewróciłam. Marshall jest może idiotą, ale jest bardzo szybki; moce wampira. Jedyne czego żałuje to, to że żebym się nie uderzyła głową o ziemię musiał, albo podlecieć do góry, albo objąć mnie (całą) i samemu upaść. Żebym się nie postrącała. Najlepsze jest to, że złapał mnie, gdy już praktycznie leżałam, więc ma refleks. Upadliśmy na ziemię, słyszałam jęk Marshalla. Wyglądało to pewnie mocnarnie i bohatersko. Lil: M-m-marshall... - powiedziałam bardzo cichym i stłumionym głosem. - Nic ci nie jest..? Wypuścił mnie z objęć i delikatnie podleciał do góry. Lil: Marshall? Marsh: Nic mi nie jest. Idź na te lekcje. Lil: Ale... Wyprostował się przedemną i zrobił pewną siebie minę. Marsh: Idź, nic mi nie jest. Lil: Dobrze. Cześć. Pierwszy raz od 3 lat, nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Od zawsze, byłam bardzo wyszczekana, a teraz? Może odebrało mi mowę, bo chyba pierwszy raz ktoś zrobił, dla mnie coś takiego. Weszłam do szkoły nie oglądając się za siebie. Wszystkie lekcje mijały długo i ciężko. Z wyjątkiem informatyki. Ona minęła mi najgorzej.Lekcja wolna- siedzę na fejsie, na komixxach i słucham CeZika oczywiście w słuchawkach. Zalogowałam się tylko na fejsie, a tu 100 wiadomości w skrzynce odbiorczej. Oczywiście dotyczących "nowego ciacha", "Umięśnionego idola", "Niebieskowłosego przystojniaka", "Niezwykłego obłąkańca". Wiem, wiem z tym ostatnim to przesadziłam. No cóż. Miałam jeszcze zajęcia dodatkowe na świetlicy. Pani nie było, ale i tak musieliśmy zostać na świetlicy! A że na te zajęcia (Dla szczegulnie uzdolnionych) Chodzą 2-3 osoby nie było nas za dużo. Więc wyszłam, ze szkoły o 14. 20. Miałam jeszcze niecałe 3 godziny do imprezy. Fajne? No mam nadzieje. Dużo się napracowałam!